


Our first date

by Ohwait_no



Series: His #1 fan [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cute Peter Parker, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohwait_no/pseuds/Ohwait_no
Summary: Peter and Y/N finally go on a date.





	Our first date

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in months! But I hope you enjoy this...

"Where are we going, again?" Y/N asked to Peter, again, trying to get some information from him. He kept telling her it was a surprise, but she really needed to know. What was she supposed to wear?

"It's nowhere fancy, don't worry. I won't put you trough that, not on our first date, at least..." He said, finally revealing something about the place. Y/N also noticed that Peter called it a date, finally, and that he was already thinking of having more with her. Thankfully, they were talking in the phone, Peter never would let slip something like that in front of her, and he wasn't there to tease her for her blushing. She laughed.

"Thank you for being so considerate, and I already know what I'm going to wear, woo!" She picked up a pair of black jeans, shoes, a red shirt and a silver jacket. She send a photo of it to her friends, and told them she was going with Peter on a date. At this point, she didn't care about what would they think of her for dating him. Still, her friends told her some ideas for her make-up and wished her luck with Peter. She thanked them, of course, they were taking it better than what she expected.

"Anyway, what else do you need to do?" Peter asked on the other side of the line. She was sure he had her on speaker while he was choosing his clothes and listening to music.

"Put on the clothes and do my make-up. I had a shower like an hour ago and already half-did my hair. What about you?"

"Take a shower, put on the clothes, and that's it, I already have everything else ready." Peter laughed. "It's like 6:30 and our date is at 7:30, and we're almost ready."

Y/N smiled, even though Peter couldn't see her. "Hey, Peter? I'm glad we're doing this."

"I'm glad you said yes, too. Sorry, I don't mean it _that_ way, I mean, it would have been okay if you didn't say yes, of course..."

"I get it, don't worry. I should be going now, to let you have a shower, you know." Peter laughed and told her that he will text her when he was on his way to her apartment. They both say goodbye to eachother and hung up.

Y/N didn't take long on being ready. by 7:15 she was on her living room with her phone at her side,waiting for Peter to text her, while she was watching tv. Her mother was cooking dinner for herself, and she kept asking Y/N about _how_ did Peter ask her out, and imagining where he could possibly take her to.

By 7:28, the doorbell rang. Y/N's mother rushed to get it before her daughter, and spoke up. "Yes, who is it?", she then smiled, asked something to who was obviously Peter, and she let him in.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Y/N asked her. Her mom brushed her off, as she opened the door for Peter and greeted him. When Y/N got there, she was surprised by a very nervous Peter, who handled her a boutique of different flowers of her favorite color. She blushed and thanked him. Taking a good look at him, she noticed that their choose of clothes was pretty similar. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a grey shirt, with a red jacket. What a funny coincidence.

"You look really pretty tonight." He said to her. Again, she thanked him nervously.

"So, are you going to _finally_ tell me where are we going?" She asked.

"I've told you, it's a surprise. Now, Ms. (Y/L/N) we better get going, it was great to see you!"

"Okay, Y/N, take care and text me about everything. Peter, be careful with mi girl, I'm warning you..." Y/N's mother said. She laughed, but Peter was too nervous to even try to question what she told him. Y/N laughed and told her mother to _please, leave Peter alone_. When they were outside Y/N's apartment, they got into a Uber, he said the address to the man who was driving and spoke to her.

"You're going to have some of the best sandwiches in Queens. Probably in the whole state of New York." He said excitedly.

"Oh, you're taking me to Delmar's?"

"Hey! You're not supposed to know!" He frowned, confused. "I thought you didn't knew the place..."

"Peter! You won't shut up about their sandwiches, and how happy you were because they opened a new one, after the fire..." She laughed, he really loved that place.

"Oh, you're right. Well, you'll see why I won't shut up about it, hey! Here we are!" He pointed at a small store that had a big and red sign with the name of the store, 'Delmar's'.

They got out of the car, and Peter paid for it, after a small fight, (Peter didn't want to accept Y/N's money to pay for at least half of the trip) they got into the store. Peter greeted Mr. Delmar, and asked for two sandwiches and some gummy bears, while Y/N looked at everything. She asked for two sodas and some chips, too. Trying to pay for everything herself.

"What are you doing? No! I'm not going to let you pay!" Peter said to her, but Mr. Delmar was already giving Y/N her change. She thanked him, grabbing everything quickly and running out of the store, before Peter could tell her something. He started to shout at her while he chased her, and they both felt like they were children playing with eachother.

When Peter finally reached her, he gently grabbed her by the hand and turned her around. She was out of breath, partially from laughing too much. Her hair was all messed up, and a few strands laid across her face. He put them behind her ear, and she blushed.

"At least let me help you with that." Peter said while he took the snacks from Y/N's hands. "I know a great place where we could eat all of this." He said, starting to walk again. He walked her into a small and hidden park. She thought they were going to sit in a bench, but Peter walked all the way to what looked like the eldest tree in the park. He took off his jacket, placed everything over it, and tied it up like some kind of a bag.

"Come here." He said, and grabbed Y/N's hand. "Do you know how to climb a tree?"

"Yeah, but it's going to be a little difficult, you know, since I' wearing jeans." But after she said that, Y/N started climbing the tree, holding on to everything she could, until she reached a large branch where she could sit on. "Pass me your jacket." She told Peter, who was looking at her impressed.

Peter laughed, and gave the jacket to Y/N. He climbed the tree easily, almost _too_ easily, but Y/N didn't notice it. She was too busy admiring the city, and she even took out her phone to take some pictures.

"Three dollars for a regular photo, five if you want me to smile." Peter joked, and they laughed.

They ate and told dumb jokes for almost an hour, and after that, they started to talk about everything. Y/N learned that Peter believed in aliens, as well as she did, and that his aunt was very important to him. Peter learned that Y/N was constantly looking for a path to follow in her life, and that her mother was like her best friend. They talked for hours, losing track of time. When they realized, it was almost 10 p.m., and they had to go back home. Peter paid again for the taxi, after Y/N scolded him. He walked her to her door, and after she found her keys, she turned to him.

"I don't want this to sound cliche," she started, "but I really did have a great night with you. Thanks, Peter."

"Oh, it was my pleasure, believe me. And thanks to you, for making it so wonderful." He replied, and Y/N blushed. She covered her face with her hands, embarrassed. Peter slowly grabbed her hands and got them out of her face, while he got closer to her unconsciously.

"Y/N, I..." He started, but she cut him off by kissing him. It was a short kiss, the two of them were nervous, and when Y/N broke the kiss, she was blushing more than ever. She started to apologise, but Peter grabbed her face softly and kissed her again. This time, it lasted longer, and they both felt a funny feeling in their stomachs. Y/N placed her hand on his chest, and she felt Peter's heartbeat, running probably as fast as hers. When they broke the kiss, she smiled at him.

"Thank you, Peter". She said, while she opened the door. "Text me when you get home, please."

"Sure thing, and thank you, again. I'll see you on Monday!" He walked away, and when Y/N couldn't see him anymore, she closed the door.

She got into the elevator, and when she saw herself on the mirror, she noticed her smile and blushed cheeks. Her mom was definitely going to ask her about it. But it didn't matter. She felt warm, happy, like she was floating. Y/N liked Peter.


End file.
